mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fine Line/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "shiny dancy floor" S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" 2 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stands next to the statue S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "it's all I ever dreamed" S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Fine Line walks by Applejack's stand S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Sir Pony Moore shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Fine Line shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Perfect Pace shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity walking with Charm and Fine Line S2E09.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E01.png Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png Power Ponies Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Simple Ways Pony drinking cider S4E13.png Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Equestria Games Spike surrounded by staring ponies S4E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Rarity Investigates! Inside the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Wind Rider "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies" S5E15.png Rainbow "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir" S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow "I can't believe I just met" S5E15.png Rainbow feeling disappointed S5E15.png Rarity, Rainbow, Wind Rider, Spitfire, and Misty together S5E15.png Rarity narrates quoting Wind Rider's "Heh-heh" S5E15.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight "send scrolls in such a hurry" S9E1.png She's All Yak Rarity sitting among high-class ponies S9E7.png Yona fitting in with high-class ponies S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png The Last Laugh Long line of Cheese Sandwich's customers S9E14.png More ponies line up with hooffuls of bits S9E14.png Miscellaneous Fine Line, Au Pair card MLP CCG.jpg